1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrical communications and, more particularly, to electric field detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-voltages may be lethal when contacted. Electrical transmission lines transmit high voltages. If a person contacts an electrical transmission line, the person could be subjected to a lethal voltage. Telecommunications technicians, cable technicians, construction crews, and other persons are frequently in the vicinity of high voltage power lines, regional power stations, and local substations. These people must take precautions to avoid lethal contact with high voltages.
These persons, then, often use a high-voltage detector. A voltage detector senses an electrical field in the vicinity of the person or in the vicinity of a work area. These voltage detectors warn the person of dangerous, high-voltages in the vicinity. These voltage detectors typically provide an audible and/or visual warning of the dangers voltage. These previous voltage detectors, however, have limited utility. The prior art voltage detectors only sense voltages. Technicians must often carry several pieces of equipment that perform several functions. While the voltage detector is important, life-saving equipment, sometimes a technician cannot carry all the necessary equipment. If the voltage detector could perform multiple functions, the utility of the voltage detector would be improved. There is, accordingly, a need for an improved voltage detector that performs multiple functions.